1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowboard binding for interfacing a boot to a snowboard.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most conventional binding systems for soft snowboard boots suffer from a disadvantage in that they are not "step-in" systems that can be automatically actuated by the rider simply stepping into the binding. These bindings typically include a rigid high back piece into which the heel of the boot is placed, and one or more straps that secure the boot to the binding. Such bindings can be somewhat inconvenient to use because after each run, the rider must unbuckle each strap to release the boot when getting on the chair lift, and must re-buckle each strap before the next run.
Other soft boot bindings have been developed that do not employ straps, but use rigid engagement members to releasably engage the boot to the binding. These systems typically include a handle or lever that must be actuated to move the engagement members into and out of engagement with the snowboard boot, and therefore, are not step-in systems that are automatically actuated by the rider simply stepping into the binding. The requirement that the handle or lever be mechanically actuated to lock the boot into the binding is disadvantageous because it makes it less convenient and more time consuming to engage the rider's boots to the snowboard each time the rider completes a run.
A further disadvantage of conventional bindings that employ rigid engagement members and an actuation handle or lever is that they generally employ a large spring that biases the binding to hold it in the closed position. Thus, to open the binding, the rider must exert substantial force on the handle or lever, making the binding difficult to use.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved step-in binding for mounting a boot to a snowboard.